Choosing Fate
by DementedDesiresofMusic
Summary: WWII AU. WW2 somehow got dragged out into the 80's. the path Germany has created is destroying him and Prussia. what lies ahead of them is grim but uncertain. Now Ariya, Germany's teen daughter, is the only one that can stop them from continuing down this self-destructive path. However, a hidden truth will be unleashed in the process, one that should have stayed hidden. ItaGer
1. Proluge

**A/n: **my first story on here so no bashing please.

Prologue

He keeps her locked in the house. Hoping to save her innocence from the war. They used to be able to go outside and play in the once beautiful land scape of Germany. The land scape of green grass and beautiful mountains and trees was now dull and lifeless. The skies have been grey sense that day. That day that changed everything. September 3rd 1939 when France and Britain declare war on Germany for invading Poland. It all went downhill from there. Ludwig knows it's only a matter of time before he loses and/or Harmony finds out what he's been doing. He knows his daughter won't stand for it. She'll break away and join the allies. Ludwig stood in the middle of the battle field. The dull green grass stained crimson with blood. Most of the body's that lay on the ground were his soldiers. He looked to the other end of the field and saw Ivan swinging his pipe around menacingly. He was covered in blood and cuts of his own.

"Germany, you know you can't hide her forever. She will find out soon da? You might as well give up and save her from finding the truth by herself." The Russian said with a shy yet sadistic grin.

Ludwig really hated to admit it but he was right. It would be better if she found out from him rather than find out herself. However his stubbornness and pride got the best of him.

"I vill never quit! Quitting is for dumkoffs!" he retreated back home leaving Ivan to smile at his stubborn decision.

Ivan knew that Ariya will find out. It was only a matter of time. Smiling, he walked back to his home.


	2. Chapter 1: Suspisions

Chapter 1: suspicion

"Oh little Harmony!" Prussia's voice rang through the large mansion. Harmony, or as her country name would suggest, Ariya, was hiding in the clothing shoot. It was the smallest place she could get to that Prussia couldn't. With all limbs pressing against the walls, she was tiring. Her and her Uncle Prussia had been in a prank war for a couple weeks now and it was tied. A week ago he made her punching bag punch back. She still had the bruise on her left eye to prove it. Of course her father Germany never knew because Aunt Hungary taught her how to cover it up with makeup. Not something she likes to wear but if it keeps her out of trouble she'll do it. She got back at her uncle by shaving his head and spiking it up into a Mohawk. The icing on the cake was the pink hair dye she put in.

She heard footsteps nearby. Biting her tongue to keep quiet, she listened. The shoot door opened. Next thing she knew she was being hauled up by the sleeves of her black tank top. Being the cunning country she was, she allowed her tank top to slip off. Now a bra was her only cover she had on the upper part of her body as she fell through the shoot to the dirty laundry in the cellar below. She found one of her dirty tanks and threw it on not trying not to care about the sweat smell. She got out of the laundry and used the ninja skills Japan taught her to sneak to her room.

About halfway there she heard, "Hallo kleine Nichte(hello little niece)" she turned around and the saw the pink Mohawk Prussia. She tried, she really did try to not laugh but failed miserably. She doubled over in laughter. She stopped when she heard him growl. She looked up and saw a purple aura surround him. 'shiza!' she stood up right and quickly ran. Her escape attempt was in vain however when Prussia grabbed the end of her ridiculously long high ponytail. He pulled her pack into his arms, effectively trapping her. She squirmed trying to get out of his hold but low and behold he held fast. 'Stupid hair! I vish dad vould let me cut it.' She sighed, knowing her fate was inescapable. "So vhats my punishment?" she asked quietly. Prussia smiled creepily.

(moments later)

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOP! AHH! BASTARD I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! HAHAHAHAHA!" Ariya was laughing her ass off. Prussia had pinned her down and was tickling her like no tomorrow. He stopped to let her breathe. He smiled smugly. "had enough?"

After catching her breath she answered. "Only if you agree to truce. This prank var is going a bit too far. Next thing we know one of us has ants in their undervhere."

"hmmmm" he was thinking about it when they heard the front door open and close. Looking at each other Prussia let Ariya go and they quickly and quietly scattered. Ariya went to her room and put on a cleaner tank top and fixed her slightly disarrayed blonde hair. Prussia went to the second floor living room and laid on the couch with a magazine.

Germany walked into the living room where Prussia was. His normally clean look was not so clean anymore his hair was in a disarray and his uniform was a mess not to mention he was covered in blood, cuts and gashes. "Bruder, ve need to talk."

"Ja. Ok vhat is it?"

"In Russian bruder."

Ariya had heard them talking and went to say hi to her father but when she saw him she stop dead in front of the door. He was a mess. The brothers never noticed her as they began speaking in Russian. She dropped out of sight into the shadows hoping they wouldn't see her. She was only starting to learn Russian and only got a few pieces of the conversation. She heard something about Ivan and someone getting their ass kicked.

"ария не могу выяснить (ariya cant find out)"

She didn't get that last one at all. Apon hearing movement she quietly walked into the closet a crossed the hall. Keeping the door open a crack she watched for when her father left the living room. When he did she got a full view of his face. His eyes were overcast as if something bad happened. Judging by the blood and gashes on him, something did. When she was sure he was gone she quickly went up to her room. Locking the door behind her she began to ponder what could have happened. Knowing her father she knew she couldn't just ask him. He'd never tell. No, she had to investigate this on her own and that meant, sneaking out. She really hated to disobey her father but this was something she couldn't ignore. She would sneak out around midnight and look around town.


	3. Chapter 2: German Ninja

Chapter 2: German Ninja

Sneaking out of the house wasn't a problem sense her father and uncle slept like the dead. The real problem was the guards at the fence surrounding the Beilschmidt family property. The fence was ridiculously tall and was barbed at the top. She didn't know why they had it though. There is nothing of value there except a ton of super old books. But then again books like that go for hundreds of dollars but it's nothing worth killing any one over. Pulling on her coat, which was like her father's only more like a trench coat, the ancient grandfather clock struck twelve and Ariya opened the window. The guards changed sifts right now so she only had about 5 minutes. She silently climbed out the window and down the thick vines to the garden below. Diving into the hedges she peaked out at the gate. _'To obvious'_ she thought. Moving around to the back of the house she looked out to the back fence. Lifeless. _'Perfect'_ taking a quick look to make sure no one would see her, she bolted out to the fence and began to climb it. Her leather gloves and pants protecting her from the barbs. Making over to the other side she looked back at the house. _'This is it'_ she thought _'no going back till the next shift change'_ the next shift change was at 5 so that gave her about five hours. The town was about 15 minutes walking distance so that took away half an hour. Hearing footsteps approach she dove in the shrubs and made her way into town.

(time skip)

When she made it to town what she saw was horrible. Buildings with gaping holes in them, rubble and bricks everywhere. The town was deserted. None of the homes were livable. This isn't what she remembered at all! She remembered lively music and shops, people and bright colorful sidewalk art. All of it now lifeless. Walking through one of the holes in a nearby building she saw a figure lying on the ground. She went over to see if the person was ok but she stopped short when she saw the figures face. A young boy, no older than her human age, was shot execution style. She rolled the body over. He was still slightly warm to the touch so it couldn't have happened to long ago. She saw a yellow star on the boy's jacket. He was Jewish. Her father complained about them often. He said they were the reason for losing WW1. Her Führer said they were evil. But seeing the boy's face said he died innocent. _'How can they all be evil? His face looks so innocent.'_ She was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard shouting from outside. She got down and crawled to the window. Looking out she saw a couple of German soldier's drag a woman and what looked like her son out of the old clothing store. They were forced to kneel in the mud left over from last night's rain. Their jackets had the same yellow star the dead boy had, meaning they were also Jewish. The soldiers then whipped out their guns and shot the kneeling mother and son in the head execution style. Her eyes widened in horror at what she saw. The soldiers then kicked the corpses till they grew tired, they then left, laughing. When they left she got up and began running back home. She screeched to a halt at the edge of town, remembering she still had some time to kill. Deciding to do a good service to the victims, she buried the three bodies in the local grave yard using pieces of rubble she found as head stones. Not knowing their religion, she didn't know what to do. So she quietly said a few farewell words. "I'm sorry this happened to you." She let a small tire slip but quickly wiped it away. _'Germans don't cry'_ she thought. "I wish I knew your names so I could carve them in the stones but I don't. I promise that with all my power that I will stop this. Cross my heart and hope to be dissolved." With those final words she began walking back home. Digging the graves had taken up most of her time. She looked at her watch. _'20 minutes to shift change. Better get moving'_ she picked up the pace but stopped after five minutes after hearing a twig snap. She took a hunting knife out of her boot. It had her great grandpa Germania's initials carved into it. It was given to her by her father. It became her good luck charm after she got caught in a rope trap. She began backing away from the sound when she bumped into some one. Before she could turn around the person hooked his arms under hers lifting her off the ground. Another person coming from the left of her quickly blind folded her. She kicked the one restraining her arms in the knee cap. He didn't even grunt in pain. _'What the Hölle! (hell) is he made of steel or something?!'_ her attackers slammed her face first on the ground with her hands behind her back and tied them together. She kicked back hitting the person tying her up in the chest sending them flying. Rolling onto her side she got up quickly. She stood listening. Hearing one come from the right she side stepped the persons attack and tripped them, sending them on their face. The other one tried attacking her by jumping at her. She back flipped up and came down on their back sending them into the dirt. Finally getting free of the ropes she ripped off the blindfold and sprinted for home… only to be stopped by one of them grabbing her ridiculously long pony tall and yanking her back into overly muscular arms. She felt a pain in her neck and she was out cold before she got to struggle. _'Stupid… hair…'_


	4. Chapter 3: The Allies

Chapter 3: The Allies

She awoke tied to a wooden chair with strong rope and was blind folded. She struggled to get out of the ropes when she heard footsteps. Five sets. More than twice as many as what she encountered. She heard them talking in different accents. One American, one British, one French, one Russian and one Chinese.

"Dude that girl put up a fight. These bruises on my chest are going to take even longer to heal than normal." Said the American accented one.

"At least she didn't slam your face in the ground and break your back!" said the one with the Chinese accent.

_'__I broke one of their backs.'_ She thought _'good'_ she smirked a little. But her smirk soon disappeared when the blind fold was removed. Her eyes shifted nervously. There, standing before her was the Allies. America, Russia, China, France and Britain. _'Brave face Ariya. You are German! You are unafraid.'_ She wasn't afraid, until Russia showed her the bloody pipe. _'Ok, I'm afraid, VERY afraid!'_ she began to struggle with new vigor until her chin was lifted by Russia's pipe. He looked in her eyes.

"She looks so much like Germany, DA?" he said with a childish smile. "The resemblance is uncanny." She tried to show bravery in her face but the fear in her eyes gave it away. "She is afraid."

She finally spoke. "I am not!" she yelled with a bite. When Russia tapped her cheek with the pipe she involuntarily shuddered. France whispered soothingly in her ear. "There is no need to be afraid ma chère(dear)."

"Because being tied to a chair in zhe middle of a dark vindowless room, with five grown men is totally not scary." She said with blunt sarcasm.

"She must get that sarcasm from Prussia." Said Russia. She was still fiddling with the rope. "Garh! Vhat zhe hell are these ropes made of? Steal?!"

"Nylon actually." The British one, England, spoke.

"So vhat zhe fuck do you want?" she finally said after what seemed like hours of awkward staring… it had only been 5 minutes.

"Nothing juuust… we want to know what Germanys weaknesses are." Said France as he played with his hair.

"How zhe hell should I know? He's either not home or in his office. And vhen I do see him he's got that OCD stick up his ass and he's cleaning!" she shouted with obvious anger. She couldn't remember the last lime he's had real time for her uncle and herself. The closest thing she had to a father figure was Prussia and he was her uncle!

"I know his weakness." Said Russia, that creepy childish smile returned to his face.

"And you couldn't have told us sooner because…" asked America.

"Because it's sitting right in front of us, Da?" he nodded in her direction. "He's afraid of her leaving if she finds out what he's doing. You know. The killings."

"I already know of zhem. I first hand vitnessed two Jewish followers get vasted before my eyes." She stated as she struggled with the ropes some more.

"You have only witnessed a small piece of it ma chère." France said as Britain undid the ropes from her wrists while America held her arm. She was lifted off the chair and the ropes replaced with hand cuffs. The five marched her out of the room after blindfolding her again.

(time skip 2 hours)

A foul, rancid smell hung in the air. It was even stronger when the wind blew in her face. It smelled like, "is zhat burning flesh?" she asked questioningly.

"Not just any flesh." Said America as he ripped off the blindfold. "Human flesh." He held a pair of binoculars to her eyes and pointed her head down to the sight below the hill. What she saw was horrid. People, in stripped outfits, malnourished and sickly, doing labor only fit for the average healthy human. America pointed her gaze to four long shacks lined in a perfect row. "See those?"

"Yeah."

"That's where the all live. 4 shacks, for 100,000 people." He said grimly.

She did some quick math in her head. "That's 25000 people." She said quietly. _'This isn't real. It's not real. It's not real.'_ She thought but each time she breathed through her nose proved it to be very much real. Britain directed her attention from the working people to a large white building.

"That building" he said "is where they send the ones that are too young, too sick or too old to work. It's called a gas chamber. The chemical they used was originally used to fumigate ships infested with cockroaches and other pest. And- "

"They believe them to be pests." She said blankly. He nodded. "It's called Zyklon B." he then directed her eyes to four buildings with thick, black smoke rising from each of the chimneys. "I'm sure you can figure out what those are."

_'__They burn the bodies. No bodies, no evidence.'_ She thought.

"That's why we need your help." Said France.

"How vould I help? I'm locked in the house and dad has his office rigged vith alarms. Besides, I thought America was a self-proclaimed hero?" she said, eyes never faltering from the scene before her.

"I've learned the hard way that every hero needs help. We've been trying to get troops to this part of Germany for months. They've got us pinned down at the border of Lower Saxony."

"I still don't see how I can help." She asked as the binoculars were moved away from her eyes.

"We need you to be our inside person. A Spy if you will." Said Britain. "You don't have to decide right away. Your Father will probably get you sometime later. From that time we'll give you five days to decide. If you show up at the town at 1 am, you agree. If you don't, well, the mass murders will continue for longer than they already have." He smirked, knowing he got to her. He tied the blind fold back over her eyes. They then walked back to their secret base.


	5. Chapter 4: 90

Chapter 4: 90

Britain was right. Not two hours after they returned a giant fucking tank smashed through the old wall causing bricks and rubble to fly everywhere. She heard a few shouts and gun fire but no thuds of dead bodies. The ropes binding her to the chair were cut and the blind fold removed. She was met with her father's and uncle's faces, their eyes full of relief. She jumped up and hugged them both at once. "Thank you." She whispered in their ears.

"You're welcome." Said Prussia as Ariya let go of them. "Let's get out of here before they call in reinforcements." The three climbed in the tank and left.

On the ride home Ariya noticed Prussia's hair was back to normal. "I see you fixed your hair." She said with a smirk.

"Yeah. I've decided to agree to your truce. Your right this prank var has gone too far." They shook hands and agreed to truce. That's when Germany spoke up.

"You had a prank var without my knowledge? How long has it been going on?"

"3 months." Said Ariya shyly. She knew what was coming.

"How did it even start?"

"She ate the last of zhe vurst!" Said Prussia with a raised voice.

"I vas hungry and I didn't vant to cook so I ate zhe vurst! Sue me!"

"Vell-"

"Enough!" Germany shouted.

They both fell silent. Heads hung with eyes staring at the floor, avoiding the blonde man's gaze.

"For every day zhis has been going on is one lap around zhe track." He said sternly.

"Zhat's over 90 laps!" Ariya and Prussia said in unison.

"Yes and zhere vill be no competition. Zhis is your punishment. It is nozhing to enjoy."

Ariya and Prussia groaned silently in annoyance, casting each other the _'I blame you'_ look. The rest of the ride was silent besides the roar of the motor and the occasional shot made by the tanks gun.

When they got home, Germany sent them to prepare to run their 90 laps.

"This is your fault you know!" said Prussia loudly after Germany was gone.

"My fault?! I'm not the one who pulled the first prank Blödmann (dumbass)!" she said as she took of her coat. She folded to coat and put it on the bench. Prussia stripped till he only had his pants and boots were left. His pale body was finely tuned and he had a smile on his face to match. The way the sun light bounced of his chest would make any fan girl in a twelve block radius squeal until they spontaneously combusted. But sadly the narrator can only break so many walls. Anyway, they waited for Germany to come back.

"I'll finish first." Said Prussia offhandedly.

"You uh, vant to make bets on zhat?" she said challengingly.

"Loser has to make breakfast for every one for a veek." suggested Prussia.

"Nien. For one I actually like to cook. And two I don't trust you in the kitchen anymore zhan I trust zhe guards to protect zhis place. In vhich I don't trust zhem at all." She argued. "It needs to be somezhing ve both hate."

"I know." He said slyly. "Loser has to do each other's domestic chores-"

"For two veeks" she finished. "Deal." They spit in their hands and shook them, sealing the deal in saliva.

"Ve are so dead if he finds out." She said as she whipped the spit off her hands.

"Key vord is _'if'_ Harmony. He von't find out because ve'll postpone it for a few days. He von't supect a zhing."

Germany came out to the track with a six gallon bucket of ice water and two cups.

Ariya glared at her father as she and Prussia took there places. Before Germany shot the blank he pressed a button on a remote and a bunch of obstacles appeared on the track. A maze at the start, next there were a bunch of hurtles to jump. Then they have to dodge paint balls when the round the corner. The other side was normal track till you get to the next corner and it's another maze but with trip wires and other booby traps. On the final stretch you have to crawl under barb wire in the mud.

"I think he's trying to kill us." Said Prussia.

"Vhat vas your first clue dictator Blödmann (dumbass)? You're gonna owe me new leather pants after zhis." Germany shot the blank and they two took off. Prussia was the first to enter the maze, Ariya following close. The twisting maze confused Prussia. He was never good at these things. Ariya however, was good at strategy, and jumping. She ran up a side wall and then jumped from wall to wall till she reached the top. Hopping each of the thin wooden walls with one foot, she made it to the other side. She ninja flipped down and sprinted to gain momentum to jump the hurtles. She jumped them without a problem. Prussia finally made it out of the maze when Ariya got to the other side of the hurtles. 'how-?" then he remembered Japan taught her ninja things. He ran and jumped the hurtles without much difficulty. Ariya was having a hard time avoiding the paint balls. She completely stopped when she got hit in the stomach. The force knocked the wind out of her. She doubled over on her knees wheezing. Prussia ran past her laughing until he got hit in the nuts. He face planted on the ground and made this unmanly high pitched moan. Ariya at this point, decided it would be safer to crawl under the paint balls. Passing Prussia she laughed a little and kept going. Making it to the end she got up and jogged to the next maze. Prussia had to force himself to get up, but then he got down again as a Paint ball whizzed by. He crawled to other end and then ran after Ariya. The next maze was a real dozy for both of them. Netting at the top kept Ariya from jumping the walls and Prussia just sucks at mazes. Ariya got out first again. She dived under the barbed wires and slid to the other side. Prussia was right behind her and dragged her back by her boot. That went on for two minutes until they got out at the same time. Sprinting to the end they were neck and neck. Ariya was starting to gain distance between him when she tripped on her boot laces that had come untied. She stumbled, almost regaining her balance when Prussia slammed into her back. They both lost balance and tumbled over each other, passed the finish line and on to the grass. They had slowed to a halt and broke apart. Lying a few feet from each other they heaved deeply, trying to catch their breath. Ariya looked up to the grey sky only to see Germany standing over her.

"Nice lap." He said with a calm sarcastic smirk. "Only 89 more to go."

Prussia groaned at the words. Ariya however knew better than to complain. It would only bring more punishment. She sat up to tie her boot. She looked at her watch and sighed. At this rate she won't go to bed till midnight. She got up. _'Let's get this over vith'_ she thought as she walked back to the track.


	6. Chapter 5: Thinking

Chapter 5: thinking

The clock struck midnight when she returned to her room. The full moon light shown through her open window, the one she climbed out of only yesterday. After closing the window and shutting the curtains she made her way too her dresser. Drawing a pair of black sweat pants and a white t-shirt from the top drawer, she went into her bathroom too change. Only upon coming out she noticed her crimson red walls looked much like blood. 'Blood' she thought. How long has the war been going? "Almost fifty years I think" she said to herself. I'm sure you're wondering who won. Well, they called off the bet on lap 73 due to their neck and neck pace. She looked in the mirror and for once noticed how tall and muscular she was. She thought about her age. She was only 45 and yet she was nearly as tall as her uncle and almost as strong as her father. She should only be half as tall as Prussia at this age and only a third of Germany's strength. But from what she heard from eavesdropping on conversation between Germany and Prussia, Germany was still really young compared to the other countries.

"Must be population growth." She said silently to herself. She had German immigrants coming to her land every day. Her land is a huge ass tropical island 25 degrees above the equator in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. How the British and the Spanish didn't find it first she'll never know. 'I bet most of zhem had to evacuate from Germany due to zhe allied bomb attacks. Father must think I'm oblivious to not notice the ground shaking in zhe middle of zhe night.' She began to think of how often her father lied to her face that they were just earthquakes or really big fireworks that he wouldn't let her go and watch. She remembered all the times she was stopped at the gate when she tried to leave. _'He must've not wanted me to see zhe damage. It must be hurting him real bad. He never shows pain but zhen again whenever zhe bombings happen he locks himself in his office. Uncle Prussia does zhat too. Zhey zhink I don't know but I can feel their pain.'_ She went back into the bathroom to wash her face. After getting the mud and paint off she undid her hair ties. The freed strands hung down and touched the floor. After fluffing her hair to make it look decent, she decided to go back down to the kitchen to get some of the left over sushi Japan made when he was there a few days ago. Sliding down the banister to the end, she jumped off and slid on the tiled marble floor in her socks to the kitchen. She stopped before she hit the support beam. Looking over at the chest freezer she saw Prussia making ice packs to put on his many bruises.

"How's it going Rapunzel?" he asked sarcastically.

"You vould be one to talk pinkie." She retorted. That shut him up. She had to cut her hair soon. It's been hindering her escape attempts when she had to retreat from a fight, it was the only reason she got captured in the first place. Plus it's getting to the point where she's starting trip over it when it's down. _'But vhen vill zhat happen? Never! Stupid dad and his stupid rules.'_ She met every word, not that she would dare to say it out loud. She'll have to start putting it in a high braid. You know, a high pony tail but braided. Grabbing the plate of left over sushi out of the fridge and a pair of chop sticks, she ran back up stairs.

When she finished eating she put the plate on her night stand and passed out.

Waking up at six like always, she had to force herself to get out of bed. Walking into her bathroom, she looked into her mirror. Her father said she could have the day off today but how could she sleep when one decision could change her fate and the fate of her family. She suddenly felt heavy. As if the weight of the world was on her shoulders. She ran a hand through her hair. Greasy. Sighing she stripped down and hopped in the shower.

Now dressed in her favorite jeans, ACDC T-shirt, and a dark maroon flannel. She went to put on cover up for her bruise. She rolled her sleeves up past her elbows and then started to put make up on that bruise on her face.

_'__zhis should be gone by now'_ she thought as she put the last touches on the spot. She then did her hair. Brushing back every single strand she tied it up then braided it. When she was done she looked in the mirror and wondered what it would be like to have short hair like hair uncle and father. _'It vould certainly be easier to manage.'_ She didn't go down stairs. She flopped back down on her bed. _'vhy do ve need var? vhy do ve need to discriminate and be stereotypical bastards? It's not like ve are zhat alien to each other is it? Sure ve come from different backgrounds and heritages, but in zhe end ve are all zhe same. Ve all bleed red and ve all have our morals. So vhy is zhis nececary?'_ she thought. The bell in her room rang. It was time for breakfast. Deciding she wasn't hungry she tuned out the call. This was a big decision. It was so confusing, she just didn't know what to do. If she agreed to be their agent she would have to live with the fact that her father and uncle would hate her forever. But if she didn't, she would have to live with the guilt, knowing there was mass murder taking place and she did nothing. _'Guilt or hate? It's tough to choose.'_ She spent the next four days playing out every scenario possible.


	7. Chapter 6: 5th Night

Chapter 6: 5th night

_'__I'm sick of zhis shiza!'_ she thought as she closed the window. 2 days ago the winds shifted greatly. Instead of blowing east it started to blow west. Obviously there was a death camp somewhere east because the smell that was blowing through the windows was definitely of burning human flesh. You smell it once and you'll never forget it for the rest of your days. A smell so foul, it sticks to the inside of your nostrils for a week. She had been thinking about the Allie's offer. Sometimes to gain what you want, you need to give up something you love and may never get back. For her it was her family. The family that raised her since birth. Had taken care of her. Who were always there even during her darkest times. _'I really hate to do zhis father but you leave me no choice.'_ So that night as the clock stroked midnight, she snuck out the fence to the abandoned town.

"I didn't think you would show." Said Britain as she emerged through the rubble. "What made you decide?" She glared him the I-don't-want-to-talk-about-it look.

"I'd razher not say." She answered quietly. "Just tell me vhat I need."

England rolled his I eyes and beckoned her over to a one of the "nicer" buildings. Inside was a table with bag on it. Britain opened the bag. He took out five small round button looking things. "These are called bugs. The numbers on them are same number as their secure channel. You only need one per room. If you can, it would be appreciated if you could sneak a few into Japans house for America."

"Vhat about Zhe annoying Italian's house?" she asked jokingly.

"No need."

"Gott. Last time I saw Romano ve almost killed each ozher. Gott he's a bastard!" no seriously. Last month they got into some big ass argument about potatoes vs tomatoes. She didn't mind tomatoes but potatoes were her preference. They ended up nearly chocking each other until they were separated by Italy and Germany. She was in the dog house for three hours sitting through a lecture she didn't even listen to. Something about don't choke your allies. She didn't care. She diverted her thoughts back to what was present.

"These are hidden cameras. Plant them in vents and ceiling fans."

The 2 cameras were small black boxes the size of a small case of matches. The lens was small, about the size of an American nickel. He then pulled a tablet and ear buds out of the bag. (stuff is advancing faster in this AU) "This is hooked up to the cameras. You'll be able to minitor the rooms whenever you want. I suggest placing one of the cameras outside your door so you know when someone is coming and you can hide the equipment."

"Ok. Is zhat all."

"One more thing." He took an ear piece out of the bag. "Use this to send a signal to us once a week when you have updates."

"Alright." She put everything in her pockets. "I really hate myself for doing zhis." She sighed. England put a reassuring hand on here shoulder.

"I know this is hard for you. You're still young, but your decision is more mature than a country at your age should be. Your father and uncle are lost. Hitler is leading them down the wrong path. You can take them off that path, and point them the right way. You will save them from a fate worse than dissolution and death."

A tears threatened to slip from her eyes but she willed them away. Germans don't cry. "Thank you" she whispered. "For showing me zhe truth."

"You shouldn't thank me. The truth can only be reveled when you are ready to believe it." He said kindly. "Now do you have the layout plan of the house?"

"No. but I know where one is."

"Good."

She turned to leave but was stopped by a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Be careful. Ok."

She gave a small nod and left. _'No going back. I gave my vord. Now I must keep it, to save zhem. Yeah. For zhem.'_


	8. Chapter 7: The Set Up

Chapter 7: the set up

She made it back into her room without much trouble. The only problem was the set up. She knew the ventilation systems like the back of her hand but the fact that they were metal would make doing her job quickly noisy. Oh well. She had to do this now. Italy and Romano were coming over for breakfast around 7:30 and then they were going to be staying for a week. She'll be too busy fighting with Romano and being annoyed to death by Italy then. Walking over to the vent she took off her coat. Shifting through her pockets she fished out a camera and three of the bugs. She then placed them in a very small black leather satchel. Leave her coat on the floor she unscrewed the bolts on the vent corners. She then took off the vent guard and set it down gently. Germany's office was two rooms away and she had to crawl over Germany's bedroom which was right next to the office. Normally it wouldn't be a problem but seeing as how he's going to get up in half an hour and finish whatever paper work he couldn't finish yesterday meant she had to hurry. Silently slipping in she crawled about 2 feet in before realizing she would need to stand up to get to the next horizontal vent. Twisting and turning till she was on her back, she snaked her way around the corner to her feet. The next part of the vent was a good 5 feet over her head, due to the rooms in the mansion having tall ceilings. Each room was about nine foot. Others like the library and the main entrance were taller, about twenty or more feet. Careful pressing on the sides of the vent, she quietly spidered her way to the next vent. Reaching the top, she looked to see if her dad was paranoid enough to put cameras in the vents. Thank god he wasn't. She hauled herself up onto her stomach. She slowly army crawled through the vent over the first room and then over her dad's. She looked down into his room through the vent grate in the ceiling. He was sleeping very soundly. The clock on his night stand read 5:30. _'Shiza!'_ half an hour was left before he woke up. She crawled over to the next room. Looking through the grate to make sure no one was in there, she carefully pushed the grate open. It nearly fell but she caught it before it did. Silently dropping down to the floor she landed softly. She went over to the phone on the desk. She unscrewed the casing and placed the channel one bug inside. She quickly screwed the case back on. She fished the camera out of her bag. _'The grate. That's my best bet.'_ She thought. Pressing a button on the sides of her treads, she began to quietly hover. She had been working on these prototypes for a few years and she was making awesome progress. She rose up to the grate. She turned them off and quickly grabbed the edge. She hauled herself in. she placed the small camera in between the grate bars and then placed the grate back in its normal position. After angling the camera to point at the desk, she crawled back to her room.

She made it back just as every alarm clock in the house went off. She changed to her favorite casual clothes for the day and then brushed the dust out of her hair and redid it.

She was helping her dad make breakfast when the bell rang. She inwardly groaned. She had to deal with the cowardly Italians for an entire week. At least Italy was nice. She's surprised Romano is coming back after the choke fest they had last time.

"Zhe awesome me has got it!" called Prussia.

"Dad. vhy do I have to be a part of zhis? Last time Romano and I almost killed each other. And I vas vinning!" Ariya really didn't want to be there right now. She just wanted to shut everything out and isolate herself from everyone.

"I know you don't vant to but as a country you have to do zhings you don't vant to. I don't vant to either but ve have no choice." He explained. "And don't try to kill each other zhis time."

She just smiled and nodded.

"Good" he said before walking out to meet their guests. _'No promises'_ she thought slyly. She painted the fakest smile ever on her face and walked out into the entrance hall. _'I'm going to need to lock my door.'_

"DOISTU!" yelled the youngest Italian. Italy tackle hugged Germany who caught the Italian before he got knocked over. "Hi!"

Germany blushed in embarrassment, he looked at Ariya for help. However she was already busy with Pasta bastard number two.

"Good to see things don't change." he said with a smirk.

"Same vith you esel. (jackass) same vith you." She sighed. _If ve don't kill each ozher by zhe end of zhe veek I vill be very surprised. _

Yep. This was going to be a long, drag ass week.


	9. Chapter 8: Darkest Plain

Chapter 8: darkest plain

It had started with a small prank. Nothing to sophisticated but enough to make it hysterical. She had snuck up on Romano while he was sitting by the pond, mocking the poor fish. She got to the point where she was right behind him. Too easy. She did her best impersonation of Britain and it worked. It scared Romano so bad he leaped 10 feet up and landed in the pond. She burst out laughing. When he surfaced and saw her he got pissed. She swore that she could see the steam coming off his hair. He jumped out of the water and tackled her. She ducked just before he could nail her. He sailed over head but not before he grabbed her ridiculously long hair. Ariyia, however, was expecting it and whipped him back around, tossing him back into the water.

"I've heard of flying fish, but **zhat** vas ridiculous."

He didn't say anything as he went at her again. Harmony didn't take any evasive maneuvers and met him head on. He went to throw a punch and she caught his fist, she counter struck him with a quick side jab then caught his other fist. They pushed back and forth against each other until Romano head-butted her, but Ariya was unfazed. She smiled, cracked her neck and slammed her forehead into his, causing him to stumble backwards. She retook the defensive position and prepared for his next blow. He was disoriented for only a short time but pretended it was longer. Ariya made a rookie mistake and let her guard down. He took this chance and tackled her again. They landed on the ground with a loud "oof!" they rolled around in the grass trying to dominate the other into submission. (A/n: NOT LIKE THAT! GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE SEWER!) Ariya got pinned and she kicked Romano off. Ariya got up and they went at each again this time locking both hands around each other's throats. The darkness was beginning to invade their vision when they were suddenly pulled apart. There were strong muscular arms around her waist holding her off the ground. She didn't care who it was. She kicked and struggled to get at Romano who was being held back by his brother. Romano was struggling to get out of Italy's hold.

"Would you quit it with your'a hug therapy!" he shouted. Italy was trying very hard to calm his raging brother down.

Ariya twisted in her captors hold. She turned herself around and came face to face with her dad. "Verdamnt. (god damn it)" she swore under her breath. She pushed against Germany's chest but he held fast.

"Strike two. Guess vhat zhat means." He said blandly.

And that's how they both ended up here, in a dark, secret section of the basement with their wrists cuffed together on a half foot chain.

"This is all your fault dumb ass!" he shouted

"My fault?! You attacked first!" she growled. They got in each other's face again but their staring contest was cut short by a small shock around her cuffed wrist. Right. She forgot about this feature. Every time their blood pressure rises they are gifted with minor electric pulses to remind them to cool down. They were stuck there for 24 hours. Next time it would be 48. With a defeated sigh, she began to think. There had to be an escape route. "Ok look dictator Blödmann (dumbass). Ve need to find a vay out and ve can't do that if ve are at each ozhers throats. So, I'm calling truce." She held her hand out. She hates it when she has to take charge all the time. But if she doesn't do it, they'll be dead by midnight.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, for once I agree with you." He grabbed her hand and they shook once. "This isn't permanent right?"

"If I vanted zhe truce to be permanent I vould've made you do zhe spit oath. No, zhis vill last until ve escape or get let out."

"good." He said. "It's too much work not to get into fights with you any way."

"Agreed"

They had just started searching when, "lights out!" followed by two bangs on the door. The one light in the room was turned off. (Warning: someone is about to go very OOC! *out of character* you've been warned!)

The room was pitch black, no light what so ever. _great!_ she thought. She heard a small, quiet whimper coming from her left. She realized it was Romano. Was he afraid of the dark?

"Romano?" she tugged on their shared cuffs. When he didn't answer she tugged harder.

"No! Don't take me! Take her! Take her!" he shouted as he tried to get away but was unable to due to the chain. Romano was really starting freak out. She heard his breathing pattern shorten like he was gasping._ Oh My Gott! He has nyctophobia!_ (A/n nyctophobia is basically an extreme fear of the dark) she quickly tugged him back and hugged him tight.

"No! Let me go!" he began to struggle.

"Romano. It's just me. Shh." She rubbed his back soothingly in counterclockwise circles. He was shaking and slightly sweaty. She listened to his heart rate and noted it was slowly going back to normal. His breathing was almost normal before he started quietly sobbing.

"Romano?"

"Hmm?"

"I have some glow sticks stashed avay somevhere. I need you to vork vith me so ve came find zhem. Ok?"

She felt a nod on her shoulder and she let him go. He, however, clung to her arm like a shy child would do to its mom. She rolled her eyes but didn't complain. As much as she hated Romano she couldn't help but want to care for him in his state of extreme and unrealistic fear. _'must be a feminine zhing.'_ she thought unpleasantly. She wasn't a big fan of her gender. She always had her stereotypical uncle Austria saying she has to be a lady and be domestic and that fun shit. She sometimes feels that her dad wanted a boy instead of a girl. She also notices that most of the male nations treat her differently, like she is some precious, frail and fragile flower. She acts like she doesn't notice but still it's annoying as hell. She was starting to get agitated. She pushed the thoughts and feelings aside. They wouldn't help her situation. She had to focus on finding the bed. It was up against one of the walls. She carefully inched over in one direction until she met the wall. Using her free hand, she used the wall as her guide to watch for corners. Eventually finding the bed, she then dug around under the mattress. She eventually found something that felt box shaded wedged between the box spring and mattress. She pulled it out and quickly opened it. Taking out two of the longer sticks and two plastic connecters, she cracked the sticks. She then shook them. The light from the two sticks cast the entire room in an eerie green glow. She connected the ends of a stick and put it around Romano's neck. She did the same with hers.

"You ok?" she asked the shaking frame of Romano. He nodded and slid down the wall. Ariya sat down next to him. "You want to talk about it?"

He shook his head. "Please don't tell anyone. My brother is the only other person that knows. It the others found out..." he stopped there. He didn't need to finish the sentence. It would kill is reputation, or what's left of it.

"My lips are locked." She said with the lock and key motion. She threw away the imaginary key.

"Thank you"


	10. Chapter 9: The Invite

Chapter 9: the Invite

They had fallen asleep on each other's shoulder. Both snoring softly. Ariya woke up first. She noticed Romano was leaning on her. She noticed his face was softer and kinder, instead of the mean scornful look he normally wears. There was knock on the door. She pushed Romano off of her. He was startled awake. He said nothing as the door was opened. Germany walked in with the keys.

"I hope you've learned your lesson." He said sternly.

They both nodded and Germany unlocked the shackles. They both ran out of the room and up to the kitchen where they proceeded to make their first meal in what felt like forever.

After making sure the kitchen was spotless after they were done, they settled down to eat. Pasta for Romano and salt potatoes for Ariya. They ate in silence, shoveling fork full after fork full of food in their mouths. They kept their mouths full of food so they could avoid conversation about what happened in the lock down room. What happened there would be kept between them. Even though they are rivals, they trusted each other enough to keep the events a secret.

(Time skip)

After breakfast, Ariya decided to see how well the camera worked. Italy and Germany went in the office not too long ago. She walked into her room and locked the door behind. Fishing the tablet out of the bottom of her sock drawer. She turned it on and synced into Cam1. What the video depicted did not surprise her in the least. Her dad, Germany, was sitting in his office chair with Italy in his lap and they were making out. She had always known about it, she just never had proof. Now here it is, slapping her right in the face. She wasn't disgusted, no, she was happy for him. He needed more happiness in his life. And Italy was just what he needed. She noticed Italy's shirt had gone missing and his hands were snaking their way under her father's shirt. She quickly shut off the tablet._ 'I best give zhem zheir privacy'_ she thought. She didn't feel like being mentally scarred for life from that. After putting the tablet away she decided to blast some music on her record player. Flipping through the various rock albums she had, she pulled out an obviously worn record with the ACDC logo on it. She carefully placed it on the turn table and turned it on. "thunderstruck" started blasting throughout the room, making the floor shake a little. Sure there were iPods and mp3 players with headphones, but the records had always sounded better to her. She's been called old fashioned by her uncle and a Grandma by the ground keeper's teen son but she didn't care. She was a purist and she was proud. While she was jamming out, a phone call was picked up two rooms over.

"Hallo?" a very annoyed Germany answered.

"Herro Germany." Said a polite voice on the other end.

"Oh, hallo Japan."

"I wish to invite you and Ariya to my place for the weekend. If you have time of course."

"I'm sure ve can come. ve need a change of scenery anyvay. Zhank you for zhe invite we'll be zhere in a few days"

"You are most welcome. I shall see you then."

"Auf wiedersehen." (good bye)

"Sayōnara." (that means good bye in japanese) there was A click on the other end signaled the other had hung up.

"Now, where were we?" said the Italian seductively.

"You vere giving me zhe biggest orgasm of my life?" Germany said shyly. A deep blush, easily rivaling Spain's tomatoes, spreading over his face.

"That sounds right." (A/n: o my garb! That was slightly awkward to write. Geez.)


	11. Chapter 10: Love Marks are Annoying

Chapter 10: Love Marks Are Annoying

The week went by faster than Ariya thought it would. Nothing happened between her and Romano sense the lockdown room incident, which is a good thing sense she didn't want to spend any more time in there. She walked into the main hall to say good-bye. Italy was clinging to Germany, telling him how much he was going to miss him blah blah and all that mushy guk. Romano was trying to pull his little brother off of Germany.

"Let go of my brother you stupid potato bastard!"

"Italien, please let go." Germany said softly to his secret Italian lover. Italy complied, but not before whispering a barely audible "ti amo." (I love you) In his ear. Germany replied with a tiny "ich liebe dich auch" ( I love you too).

The Italians walked out the door, Romano pulling Italy by his wrist as the smaller Italian waved good bye. Her dad closed the door when they drove away. Ariya chuckled slightly when she saw a hickey that was too high up on his neck to be concealed by the collar of his button up shirt. _ at it again last night, weren't we?_ Her father looked at her strangely.

"Vhats so funny?" he asked. A devious smile grew on her face.

"Is zhat a hickey or did Romano punch you in zhe throat?" she asked with an evil smile. He slapped his hand over the love mark. The look on his face was the perfect example of _'o shit!'_

"Uh…" His face flushed in embarrassment. For once, her father was speechless. "Italien, I, ve-"

"I already know. Zhe vents connect zhe office too my room you know."

"Bitte, tragen Sie sagen nichts darüber zu Preußen. Sie wissen, wie er ist." (Please, dont say anything to Prussia about it. you know how he is.) He pleaded.

"Keine Sorge Vater. Ihr Geheimnis ist sicher. Komm schon. lassen Sie mich Ihnen helfen, loszuwerden, dass." (don't worry dad. your secret is safe. come on. let me help you get rid of that.) She said kindly. She led her dad up to her room. She made him sit in her desk chair and remove his shirt.

"Ich bin wirklich recht sehr glücklich für Sie." (I am actualy very happy for you) She said as she went into her bathroom and came out with an old hair brush and her makeup bag.

"Heilige Scheiße!" (Holy shit!) There was a hickey alright. On nearly every square inch of skin! on his shoulders, neck, chest, everywhere and she was sure there were more. "Vait a second. Is my dear super manly fazher a uke?" she asked teasingly. He shifted in the chair uncomfortably.

"j-ja" he looked away.

"Oh dad. Don't be embarrassed. Zhere is nozhing vrong vith it. Did you zhink I vouldn't look at you zhe same?"

"Ja."

Ariya gently pushed his head to the side so she could see the love mark better. It was a big one. She picked up the brush and ran it over the spot repeatedly. The bruise faded and eventually was gone all together. "How do you know about zhese zhings?" he asked as she shifted his head to the other side.

"I saw Uncle Prussia doing zhat. You know zhe last time he tried to mess vith uncle Austria? He got metaphorically and literally screwed." She saw a questioning look on his face. "Don't ask how I know zhat." She said as she brushed down another hickey.

When she finished she put the brush down and went for the make-up bag.

"Vhy do you have make-up?" he was surprised that his tom-boy of a daughter would have that.

"Do you honestly zhink I alvays leave a fight vith Romano unscazhed? Or be in a prank var vith Uncle Prussia vithout getting marked up? If so, zhen I'm flattered. But nien, even my epicness can't valk avay unharmed." She found her base powder. "You're lucky ve have matching complexions." She said as she found a brush.

"Vait a second! Im not vearing make-up!" he said as he started to back away.

"Vould you razher take zhe chane of having zhem come back und having Uncle Prussia find out?"

"I- uh- … nien" he said quietly. He let her go to work. Within ten minutes, the skin tone on his neck looked untouched, everywhere else however…

"Just make sure you don't do anyzhing zhat vill require you to take off your shirt." She said as she put the stuff away. Germany put his shirt back on and carefully fixed the collar.

"Danke. (thank you.) By zhe vay, ve are going to Japan's house for zhe veekend. Ve leave tonight so I vould start packing." He said as he left.

(time skip)

They took one of those stealth bombers to Japan's house. While her father wasn't looking, she checked the equipment again making sure she had everything. She had contacted the allies an hour before they left. The told her to plant the second camera in Japan's dining area. The camera was concealed as a regular film camera and the bugs as Mentos. Everything was still in its proper place. She packed everything back where it was. They still had a few more hours.

"Are ve zhere yet?" she asked her father who was piloting the plane.

"Nien." He said.

She couldn't listen to her iPod and it was hard to fall a sleep with an oxygen mask on your face. So the next few hours were torture to her as they flew over the clouds.


	12. Chapter 11: To Japan & Back

Chapter 11: To Japan & Back

They had landed at the airport not too long ago. Japan was there and greeted them. After their hello's and how are you's, they left the airport and drove to Japan's house. Now Ariya and Germany were sitting on those pillow things waiting for Japan to finish making lunch. After listening to the second hand on her fathers watched tic 128 times she decided she's had enough boredom for one day.

"I'll be outside." she said as she stood up.

"I'm sure he vill be done soon. Don't go too far." He said as he turned the page in the magazine. He was reading a national geographic magazine but she knew better. The natgeo was just a cover to what he was really reading.

"Ok and, I wouldn't be reading zhat here if I vere you."

He quickly closed the magazine. "I have no idea vhat you are talking about."

"Of course you don't." she said as she walked out the back door.

It was mid-autumn in the world and a fiery array of gold's, reds, yellows and oranges painted the trees. The small koi fish pond shown crystal clear. The small orange and white fish danced around each other playfully. Ariya sat on the edge of the pond and watched them. One of them broke away from the group when it saw her. It swam to the edge and stuck its head above the surface. It looked at her for a minute then did a little flip out of the water and swam back to his buddies. She chuckled lightly. This was her favorite part of visiting Japan. The scenery was always beautiful and peaceful and Japan's koi fish were always very friendly and playful. After a few minutes Germany called her inside saying lunch was ready.

Lunch had consisted of fried rice, sashimi and ramen. It was good in all but it would not last her long. Her metabolism can almost rival America's. She'll have to raid the fridge later but right now she needed to stake out the place to find the location for the two bugs she needs to plant. She faked yawned. "I'm so tired. I'm going to sleep."

"Alright. You've got one hour. Ve have stuff to do zhis evening." Said Germany as he shuffled through the box Japan gave him. She didn't want to know what was in it.

"Yes sir." She left without another word.

When she was gone Japan spoke. "Do you rike them?"

"Very much indeed." He took one of the objects out of the box. It was a pistol but very much different. It wasn't a glock or a revolver. The barrel was thick and made of stainless steel. The handle was that of a normal glock. On the sides of the barrel were glass windows that showed a glowing purple and green swirled liquid. "And this vill paralyze a nation?"

"Of course."

"How long?"

"On the rowest setting about 3 hours. The highest 10."

"Amazing. Zhank you." Said Germany as he gave Japan 5000 Euros.

"Is there anything else you need?"

"Not zhat I can zhink of at zhe moment. But I'll let you know if I zhink of anyzhing."

Japan got up and walked into his office. There were noises of papers and furniture being moved about. He came back a few minutes later with another box of those strange guns.

He set it down on top of the other box. "Shall we discuss our current battle prans?"

Germany nodded and followed Japan into his office.

(Two days later)

On the flight back, Ariya was a bit more relaxed. She had planted the bug in Japan's office but had almost gotten caught by Japan himself.

(Flashback to two nights before)

The air was cool and crisp. A breeze made Japan's house sway slightly. The sky was clear and moonless, allowing for complete darkness. Inside Ariya had stayed up waiting for when she was sure Japan and her dad were asleep. When she heard her dad's soft snores coming from the room next to hers, she tiptoed her way to her door. She carefully slid the door open and quietly slipped through before closing it behind her. Because the house was ancient, there were a lot of creaky floor boards. She pressed the button on the side of her treads and began to hover silently. Thanking the universe that she had time to fix the silencer after the tussle with Romano, she leaned forward. Doing this allowed her to move forward. Carefully she made her way to his office. She was about to turn the corner when she noticed the light coming from around it. She silently moved to press against the wall. She peeked around the corner and saw Japan in the kitchen. The expression on his face told her he was barely awake. _'Maybe I can slip pass.'_ She thought. As she was about to make her move, he turned towards the hallway she was in and started walking. She quickly ducked behind the corner and rose up to the tall celling's. She noted how the ceiling tiles were like the ones in a school or office building. She pushed one up and over. She got in hid. She looked down and saw Japan walk right by. She poked her head down and saw him enter his room and close the door. Deeming it safe, she lowered herself out of the ceiling and replaced the tile. She then hovered around the corner into the office.

(Back to present)

Since having planted the bug in Japans phone, her anxiety has tapered off a lot. She relaxed a bit and looked out the window only to see two missiles heading straight for them.

"Dad! Dive!"

He looked out the window and saw them.

"AAAHH!" he quickly made the stealth bomber dive just before the missiles could hit. He leveled out the plain however the missiles still followed.

"Dad. Doesn't zhis zhing have decoys?!"

"right." He pressed a red button on the dash board and white hot flares shot out the back. The two missiles went after the decoys and blew up.

Letting out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in, he asked "Is zhere anymore?"

Ariya looked around.

(On the ground)

Russia walked in front of his ground to air missiles.

"I have you now Germany." He said quietly. He turned to the last one of the three trucks carrying them. The last one was still loaded. "Fire!" The last missile was launched.

(In the air)

"I zhink-" she looked down. "SCHEISSE! Roll left!"

He rolled the plane but not before the right wing got hit and blew up. The plane started spinning and spinning, down and down.

(A/n: Damn those cliff hangers! Don't go to the fridge yet bitches. Chapter 12'll be out soon.)


End file.
